Recently, liquid crystal display devices have been widely employed as display devices for smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet computers, car navigation systems and the like. In general, a liquid crystal display device comprises a liquid crystal display panel and a planar lighting device (backlight device) overlaid on a rear surface of the liquid crystal display panel to illuminate the liquid crystal display panel. A backlight device comprises a reflection layer, a light guide, an optical sheet, a light source such as an LED, and a rectangular mold frame. The reflection layer, the light guide, and the optical sheet are overlaid and stacked on each other, and disposed inside the mold frame.
The optical sheet of the uppermost layer is located and arranged with an upper surface of the mold frame in substantially the same plane, and the upper surface and the optical sheet are stuck on the rear surface of the liquid crystal display panel through a double-faced tape.
In this display device, a thickness of the device includes a thickness of a double-faced tape and further slimming the device is therefore difficult. In addition, a gap is formed between the rear surface of the liquid crystal display panel and the optical sheet in accordance with the thickness of the double-faced tape, the gap may be an obstacle to slimming, and the liquid crystal display panel may be warped in accordance with the gap when load acts on the liquid crystal display panel.